Vents, such as emergency vents, are often utilized in conjunction with a storage tank to prevent over-pressurization of the tank. In particular, should the pressure inside the tank increase above a threshold level, it is desired to allow excess pressure to escape, thereby preventing the creation of potentially unsafe or unstable conditions in the storage tank.
When not releasing pressure, the vent resides in a closed position in which the tank is generally desired to be sealed to prevent emissions. However, existing vents may not sufficiently seal when closed, allowing emissions to escape. The control of emissions is becoming increasingly important due to increased environmental concerns, as well as increased regulation.